


Rules

by MimiIvory



Series: Two Steps To The Left, And a Long Fall [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Frisk (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Teacher Toriel (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: You are fine with the monsters now. You weren't, but you are now. You just need to follow the rules. Just keep following the rules. You're fine. It's your fault for breaking them, anyway.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Two Steps To The Left, And a Long Fall [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124726
Kudos: 16
Collections: Butterscotch and Blood and Dust





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(big kids don’t cry.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314057) by [Alice_not_in_Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_not_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Alice_not_in_Wonderland). 



Mr. Sans asks you if even the worst person can change.

You say no.

Because that’s the wrong question.

They just make new rules. Sometimes they’re better, sometimes they’re worse.

Everybody has rules. The monsters' rules are solid.

You want to see what happens when you break all of them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s worse than when you break one rule.

Which is weird.

The way people talk to you is different, sometimes. Sans leaves you different calls.

You should have known. Mr. Sans and Undyne the Undying.

But at least there isn’t a worse ending. You found it.

You broke all the rules, and you got a penalty you can’t get rid of.

But you can still follow the rules and get out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nice voice is mean. That’s the penalty.

It’s not the worst penalty you’ve ever gotten, but you still don’t like it.

You liked having someone to talk to.

Well, it wouldn't be a penalty if it didn’t hurt.

The mean voice seems quieter as time goes on.

That’s not how this is supposed to work. Well, nothing with monsters works the same.

They’re nicer, when you do the right things, and they kill you and you come back.

You thought dying would hurt more, the way Mama talked about it.

Maybe it would, if you didn’t come back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Sans asks you why you didn’t stay with Toriel.

You tell him that Ms. Toriel wanted to break the door.

You tell him you needed an escape route.

You do not tell him that you were waiting for her to break the rules. No one likes it when you tell them that.

Sans does not like what you told him anyway, and you do not want to make it worse.

You’re too young to have rules. You have to listen to everyone else’s rules first.

Maybe someday?

Little ones. That’s all you can have with so many people.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Toriel asks you about your Mama.

You tell her.

She doesn't like it. She doesn't like your Mama.

You wonder why. She reminds you of Ms. Toriel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You decide to tell Ms. Toriel about the time stuff.

You don’t know why the voice wants you to do that, but you will anyway.

Maybe that’s the condition?

You tell Ms. Toriel about the little stars. Then about how Sans didn’t really save you.

You tell her that she killed you, and that you think it was an accident.

She gasps.

You tell her that it’s fine, that you followed the rules this time.

It took a while to figure it out, but you can come back now.

You tell her that you don’t understand why she doesn’t like your Mama. They’re pretty similar.

Ms. Toriel asks you who killed you.

You ask her why it matters, that you broke the rules by being down there in the first place.

She asks you again.

You tell her that everyone tried to kill you, except Ms. Alphys and Mr. Sans and The Great Papyrus, and Ms. Alphys might have been helping Star Mettaton to try to kill you. You’re not sure.

You tell her if you were good and did everything right, then they showed up for you, though. When you killed everyone, you had to give your soul to the demon to start over.

You don’t mind, though. You’re still alive.

You haven’t broken any rules since you got to the surface. These ones are easier to follow.

Ms. Toriel hugs you. You hug her back.

That’s one of the first rules.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Toriel asks you why you did not leave, with some of them dead.

You tell her that it is a bad idea to leave people who want to hurt you alive.

You either make sure they don’t want to hurt you or you kill them.

And this way is easier. You’re safer with one person than you would be with two.

They can’t hurt you if they aren’t around, and no one hurts you around TMs. oriel.

You’re safe here. Safer then you were with Mama, if not by much.

Ms. Toriel hugs you again.

You like Ms. Toriel. Her rules make sense, usually. She barely even killed you.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Toriel takes you to school, and doesn’t break her rules on you.

You don’t break her rules, either.

Until you break a cup.

You bring the broken pieces to Ms. Toriel.

She doesn’t hurt you.

When you ask her why, she tells you that she knows she can keep you safe here. At least from the monsters, and that you survived the humans before, so she doesn’t have to worry as much.

You don’t really get it, but you weren’t trying to get hurt in the first place.

So you should be fine.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like your friends from school more than you like your friends from the Underground.

Your friends from school didn’t try to kill you.

They don't even fight you, because it’s not allowed.

Except M.K, but M.K. never really tries to kill you.

The monsters know to be more careful with their attacks now.

No one really apologises, even though Toriel said what they did was wrong, but that’s alright. She won’t let them hurt you again.

Or something like that.


End file.
